Secrets and Surprises
by WaffleSky
Summary: Lightning McQueen has the most biggest and unexpected surprise for his Girlfriend, Sally Carrera. But she also has a surprise for Lightning that he probably would have never expected to happen yet... What's the big secret she's hiding?  -HUMANIZED- R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Hiding the Surprise

As usual, it was a morning here in Radiator Springs. The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle and refreshing, and everybody in town was in a good mood. Everyone was, except for Lightning McQueen.

After weeks and _weeks_ of trying to get himself to propose to his girlfriend, Sally, he found out after the third attempt that he was in fact, to scared- well, "nervous", to ask her.

But today was the day! Today he was going to set aside his fears and make his move. He was in his bedroom, still being cone #1, at the Cozy Cone, pacing back and fourth nervously in his room while holding a glistening crystal ring in a fairly sized silk black box in his hands.

He had picked up this proposal ring only a few weeks ago after Sally had nearly forced him to go into a prestigious jewelry store with her since they were already out shopping inside a large mall. The moment she saw this ridiculously expensive light blue gem in a display case hidden all the way at the back of the store, it would only be appropriate to call it "love at first sight". After a long while of gazing dreamily at it, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She wanted it so badly. Costing more than the things Lightning had ever bought for himself in his entire life, he had to refuse to buy her the piece of jewelry at the time. He saw the disappointment in her eyes, but she appreciatively agreed to his comment. But when they exited the store, she told him that she had to use the rest room, just a few shops down from the jewelry store they just came from. She thought that he would be waiting for her outside of the restroom like usual, but instead, he smirked to himself and soundlessly rushed back to the jewelry store to buy her that ring. The saleswoman knew what Lightning was up to and went through his purchase in a flash. Handing him the beautifully boxed ring, he quickly left with his new purchase and only seconds before Sally came out, he kept the ring hidden in his pockets, waiting like he was there all along. And up until this very day, he's kept the ring a secret from her, hiding it in a place she would never think to look.

He carefully placed the item into his pocket, sitting down at the edge of his bed and emitted a soft sigh.

'Come on, you can do this! You're _Lightning McQueen_ for crying out loud!' He forcefully shouted at himself in his head, closing his eyes shut and flopping backwards onto the bed.

"Oh, what am I kidding…? I can't do this..." He finally admitted in defeat.

* * *

><p>Down at the Cozy Cone Office, Sally was finishing up the last of her paperwork before it was 1:00 in the afternoon. She wanted to get out of here and go get some beautiful fresh air outside. Being stuck here in the office since 6:00 am this morning was torture for her, especially since she didn't get a chance to see her boyfriend, Stickers yet.<p>

'As a matter of fact, he didn't come here in the morning like he usually does... I hope he's ok, maybe I should go see if he's alright...' Sally thought to herself. She hastily finished up the last of her paper work and placed them inside a drawer. Standing up to her feet, she swept her hazelnut bangs to the side and made her way to Lightning's room, lightly knocking at his door.

"Stickers, you in there?" She said loud enough from the other side of the door for him to hear clearly.

Lightning immediately snapped out of his daydream when he heard Sally's voice from behind his door. He hastily jumped off of his bed and rushed to the door, not realizing how messy his shaded blonde hair had gotten.

He swiftly opened the door and smiled a bit sheepishly as he saw Sally patiently waiting.

"Oh, hey Sal.." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

She sweetly smiled and casually walked inside, watching as Lightning closed the door behind him and turned his attention back to her.

"Hey… Are you alright? Your hair is a mess..!" Sally teased, ruffling up his hair even more while laughing.

"Wh- Hey!" A light blush dusted across his flawless complexion and he immediately stepped over to a mirror to fix his hair a little, being a little _too_ self-conscious about it.

Sally seeing that, she just rolled her eyes and looked off somewhere else and finally asked.

"So, how come you didn't stop by the office this morning? You usually never do that unless something was wrong and I guess I..." She paused to slightly shrug. "-…got a little worried about you which Is why I came to stop by. Just to see if you were alright…" She said in a soft voice, sitting down on his bed and lying on her back, staring at him.

_That's_ what he forgot about this morning! He knew he was forgetting something! He immediately turned to her and have her the, 'I'm-so-so-so-sorry' look.

"I-I guess I forgot to because I was thinking about something for a long time this morning, and I accidentally fell back asleep and that was when you knocked..." He explained, letting out a faint sigh of relief as she just said a small, "ooh.."

They were quiet for a few seconds before Sally decided to speak again.

"Sooo, what were you thinking about..?"

Lightning's eyes widened a bit, knowing that if he told her that he was thinking about his proposal to her that he would just blow it and he replied with a clearly visible stutter.

"oh, just.. uh.. just..."

Sally heard the nervousness through his voice and was growing curious. Sitting herself back up, she glanced at him with a worried expression.

"Stickers? Why are you-"

Before she could say another word, Lightning quickly covered her mouth with his hand while leaned in a bit close to her, watching as her expression changed into that of a shocked and confused one.

"Hey, we should go on a date tonight!" He blurted out, hoping that he didn't sound too strange. "What do you say? I know this one restaurant that has the most _amazing_ food I know you'll love...!" He said, finishing his sentence with a semi-fake charming smile and slowly removed his hand from her mouth so she could talk again.

"Oh, well, okay...! That sounds good." She said, still a little unsure in the back of her mind. She knew quite well that he was up to something, but decided to keep the fact that something _was_ up, hidden from him.

"What time?" She asked, a small smile crossing her face.

"7:00 pm; I'll pick you up at your place…?"

"Okay." She sweetly smiled and gave Lightning a small kiss goodbye.

The moment Sally left, lightning purposely tripped backwards on his bed and abruptly shouted into his pillow and loudly exhaled. He hadn't realized how hard this would be, and all he needed right now was a reliable, helping hand. He suddenly sprung up from his bed and dashed out of his room, searching for none other than his mentor, Doc Hudson. He desperately needed advice, and he needed it as quick as possible.

Sally didn't quite know what else to do today, so she had decided to spend a little time at Flo's and have a small meal. She walked in and sat down on a bar chair in the front.

"Hey, How are ya doin' Sally?" Flo cheerfully waved hello as she made her way over to the front where Sally was, leaning over on her elbows to talk to Sally.

"Hey Flo! I'm alright, Thanks..! And I take it you're doing great?" Sally asked, smiling a bit.

"You're quite right about that, dear! So, what would you like to eat?" Flo asked through her beautiful, beaming smile.

"I'll just have my usual." Sally decided quickly as she got a "sure thing, sweetheart." from Flo as she walked off into the kitchen to fetch her order.

Sally glanced around a bit and saw that Mater, Sheriff, Luigi and Guido had come in for their usual quick lunch break.

She sat there in silence as she thought about her date with Lightning tonight. She was growing a bit anxious at just the thought, but she just brushed it off, not wanting to deal with the problem right now.

By the time she knew it, she was so deep in thought that Flo had already given Sally her food and Flo was waving her hand in front of Sally's face, trying to grab her attention.

"-llo? Earth to Sally!" Flo slightly yelled, finally getting her attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry Flo-! Uh, Thanks for the food!" Sally smiled a bit sheepishly, trying her best to hide it.

"Something seems to be botherin' you..." Flo furrowed her brows in concern. "Are you sure you're feelin' alright, darling? You seem a little.. _lost_ today." Flo added in question.

"I'm fine, Flo. It's just that Stickers has been acting a little weird today. He even asked me out on a date for tonight at seven o'clock… I don't know what he's up to, but he better not get into any trouble..." Sally slightly trailed off, shaking her head and sighing a bit, poking at her food.

"Well, I'm sure he has a good reason for actin' like that." Flo said before sitting down with Sally, seeing that nobody else was coming into the café. Sally and Flo had sat there and ended up talking for at _least_ an hour or two.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Lightning had just recently planned the most amazing thing that would be to happen in his entire life, with the help of Doc, of course. They had conversed about him proposing to Sally, and Doc completely understood where he was going with this. Doc had eventually asked lightning if he wanted the whole town to participate in a way, using perhaps fireworks and having something else special just for her. Lightning agreed, and knew that this would be the best night of her life. He was sure of it.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Review for more updates? :D


	2. Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

It was finally getting close to 7:00pm and both Lightning and Sally had began getting dressed nicely for their Date.

Sally had thought about which dress she wanted to wear. Scanning through her closet, she finally found the perfect dress. It was a fancy, long red dress that fitted her figure perfectly but was long enough in the back, about 5 or 6 inches to drag behind her like a wedding dress would. The top part was strapless and had a beautiful array of crystals studded on it. Along with it came a small sash like thing that was also red to go around both of her arms like a small sweater, but off her shoulders. The only reason she was going to wear this dress tonight was because it was Red, Lightning's favorite color and it was comfortable and beautiful. Putting on her dress, she then put on smokey black, crystal embedded high heeled shoes. She glanced at herself in the full body mirror she had and smiled. It was beautiful.

She went to the bathroom and decided to curl her hair. Her hair was a lovely chestnut brown that was just below her bust. She put on a little bit of make-up and lastly, got a matching hand bag and put her keys, cards and cell phone in it. She then remembered she needed a necklace to wear too. She sighed loudly and went to go look for one.

Lightning, on the other hand, was wearing a nice, All black suit and had the ring secure in his pocket. He was really nervous about this, but he pushed it aside and wanted to focus on this date first. He fixed his hair and grabbed his cell phone, keys and wallet an headed out the door and over to Sally's.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before he knocked on her door. He heard a small, "Just a minute!" from the other side and chuckled to himself. Just then, she opened the door and smiled at Lightning.

"Hey Stickers, you look really nice tonight." She complimented and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Lightning couldn't believe what he saw. Sally looked so.. Breath taking in the dress she was wearing. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Uh hey, I'm up here.." She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, snapping hkm out of it and blushing.

"S-Sorry, you just look so.. Beautiful.." He smiled sweetly, taking her hand.

"Why thank you.."

"Shall we get going then?"

"We shall."

They both walked over together to lightning's car. He opened the door for Sally and helped her in like the gentleman he was.

Sally adjusted her dress, making sure not to wrinkle it and watched as they pulled out of the driveway and now on their way to the restaurant.

"What's that restaurant called, by the way?" Sally asked in curiosity.

"It's called 'Le Barricou'. It's the best five-star restaurant I've ever seen before. It's a French restaurant and said to be the top 5 most romantic restaurants ever. It may be a long drive though.. I just wanted to take you to a place I know you would love because you do deserve it." Lightning said with his sweetest smile.

"Aw, Stickers.. You 'are' the most sweetest person I've ever met.." She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, whispering an "I love you." to him.

"I love you too, Sally.." He came to a red light and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before driving again.

The drive hadn't been too long, for Lightning kept speeding fast past people. Sally had to remind him time to time that he wasn't on the track and he should slow down a little. But the ride was about 45 minutes long and when they got to the restaurant, Sally was helped out of the car by Lightning and walked to in the restaurant with him, their arms locked together and her head rested slightly against his shoulder.

When they entered the restaurant, Lightning immediately looked to Sally to see her expression. She looked so fascinated and muttered a small "wow..!". Lightning laughed softly and held her close.

"It's beautiful, Isn't it?"

"It's like a restaurant made for the Queen...! It's so beautiful!" She said, still looking around.

Lightning smiled before a waiter approached them, smiling kindly.

"Hello and Welcome to Le Barricou. How many?" The waiter asked kindly.

"Two." Lightning told him,

"Great, This way please!" The waiter led them a floor up to a nicely decorated table right beside a very huge window taking place of the wall.

"Here you two are! Your next waiter will be with you shortly." The waiter said before walking off to tend to other people waiting.

The tables upstairs were fancier than the one's downstairs. They had a spotless white table cloth on the circular table, the pates and different utensils lined up nicely, and a nice White candle in the middle of the table.

"I can't believe how beautiful this place is..!" Sally said in a low voice, the restaurant quiet while a violin player played soothing music for the people.

Lightning just smiled and stared at Sally, admiring her beauty in the low light an her fascinated and elated face. She looked so happy tonight and Lightning was glad. He didn't care how much all of this would cost him. He just wanted to give Sally the best night of her life.

A waitress had came up to the table and was holding two different styles of red wine. She had on an elegant black and white vintage dress and she was smiling politely.

"Hello, would you like to try some of our newly imported wine? We have this one, which is a 2006 Bourgogne Chardonnay and this one, which is a 2005 Château Barreyres, Haut-Médoc, Cru Bourgeois." The waitress said with ease.

Sally had no Idea what the waitress had just said, lightning glancing at Sally and laughing to himself and saying,

"We'll both have the 2005 Château Barreyres." Lightning said like he spoke perfect French.

- Show quoted text -

Sally raised an eyebrow, giving Lightning the most surprised look.

When the waitress finished pouring the wine, she bowed silently and said, "Enjoy!" before walking to the next people.

"What?" Lightning asked Sally.

"Do you speak French or something..?" She asked, taking a sip of the poured wine and loved the flavor it had.

"I speak a little.. Vous êtes la femme la plus beautifulest j'ai jamais vu dans ma vie et Je t'aime bien..." Lightning spoke perfectly as a couple behind them had overheard what he had said and they said "Aww..".

"I said you are the most beautifulest woman I have ever saw an I love you dearly..." He repeated in English, earning a smile and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh you.." She chuckled and stared out the window,

"I love you too, Stickers"

He smiled and grabbed a menu, deciding on what to order. He had thought of something and immediately placed the menu down.

While Sally was being mesmerized by the view out the window, the waitress had came by and asked what they would like to eat. Lightning put his finger over his lips, telling the waitress to 'Shh' as he whispered his special order to the waitress. She smiled and nodded, taking the box with the ring in it that Lightning handed to her and quickly wrote down on a small piece of paper, She walked away not too much later.

Lightning sighed to himself, feeling himself get a little anxious now. He glanced out the window and stared at the night sky with Sally. He prayed to God in his head that everything would fall right into place. He secretly took out his phone and sent a text message to a certain someone, "Get ready." Clicking the send button, he sank in his seat, staring at Sally. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked tonight. He loved that dress she was wearing a lot because first of all, it was his favorite color, Red... He felt his phone vibrate in his hand and he read the text message, "We set up the fire works at the park so it would be seen perfectly through the window you're sitting at. We're in the dark corner of the room to your far right. See us? It wasn't hard at all for us to get in."

Lightning looked up to the dark corner of the room and saw someone wave and realized it was literally everybody from Radiator Springs. Doc, Sheriff, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Red, Mater and even Lizzy. He smiled and waved back to Doc.

"Who were you waving at?" Sally asked,

"Huh? I wasn't waving! There was a... Fly! Yeah a fly. Stupid fly! Eheh.." He lied and mentally smacked himself.

"Yeah, okay Stickers..." She shook her head, Looking around.

Lightning saw the waitress coming towards the table and slowed down to give Lightning some time.

He saw the waitress making her way over here and he quickly got up, taking a white silk blindfold and going behind Sally and tying it around her eyes.

"Stickers! What are you doi-?" She was cut off as lightning shushed her with a kiss and whispered, "Just wait a moment.."

Lightning nodded to the waitress and she carefully handed the platter to lightning, who held it sturdy so it wouldn't slip off of his hands. He waited as the waitress told the violin player to stop playing for a moment and everybody got curious and gave all their attention to Lightning and Sally, wondering what was happening. Lightning told the waitress to take the blind fold off of Sally and he held the platter in front of him and Sally. He began talking,

"Sally, We've been together for nearly two years and I love you so very dearly.. I waited so many months for this moment and now is the perfect time.."

Sally was panicking inside when she saw lightning get down on one knee while still holding the platter in one hand.

"S-Stickers..?" She whispered in such a nervous voice.

Lightning then took the cover off of the beautiful gold platter and revealed a beautifully decorated mini red velvet cake with the ring still in the decorated box on top of the cake and below, the words "Will you marry me?" were written in white beautiful cursive letters.

"Sally Carrera, Will you marry me?"

The whole restaurant made quiet gasping noises and faint "aw"'s could be heard.

Sally broke down in tears, nodding her head yes. Lightning felt his heart about to explode with happiness as she yelled, "Yes!"

He put the platter in front of her on the table, took the ring and placed it on her ring finger before giving her a big hug and sharing a passionate kiss.

The restaurant and every one of the workers there had witnessed what had just happened and cheered loudly for the two, clapping and shouting.

Sally sniffled as she wiped her tears away with a handkerchief Lightning handed to her.

Lightning snapped his fingers and the song "Sh-boom", the same song that was playing when they first cruised together, played on the speakers in the restaurant and Lightning made her turn around to look outside the window at the fireworks Doc and the rest of the town planned for them. Everybody from Radiator Springs came up to them and said Hi to Sally. Sally turned in shock to see everybody here.

"You guys! You knew about this!" Sally exclaimed as the all nodded yes and laughed together.

"Come on ya two, go dance..!" Flo hollered as Lightning took Sally's hand and led her to a large part of the restaurant that was reserved for only them and their friends.

They both smiled and held each other, dancing to the song that brought back so many great memories of them in Radiator Springs that one spectacular night...

_...Every time I look at you _

_Somethin' is on my mind _

_If you do what I want you to _

_Baby, we'd be so fine,_

_Oh,_

_Life could be a dream,_

_If I could take you up in paradise up above,_

_If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love,_

_Life could be a dream, sweetheart._

_Life could be a dream,_

_If only all my precious plans would come true,_

_If you would let me spend my whole life loving you,_

_Life could be a dream, sweetheart..._

A/N: I have to admit, I used Google translate when lightning spoke French to Sally. killmenow. It was probably WAAAY off but OH WELL :D Ohh myy gooshhh, I wrote this at like.. 1:30 in the MORNING. I CAN'T KEEP MY EYES OPEN ANY MOAR! Dx The song is called Sh-boom by the.. Well.. Idk.. lol I think it's by The Chords or something like that.. Well hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I know i did! :D ...OK, Goodnight or good morning or good afternoon or good evening, well, you get the point.. Feel free to tell me any tips or what you think i should do in the next chapter! :3 okay, bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

It was early in the morning when Lightning woke up beside Sally in their cozy bed. Last night, Lightning decided to let Sally stay with him at his place because she had a little too much wine.. He kissed her forehead lightly as he watched Sally slowly open her magnificent green eyes. He brushed strands of hair out of her face and smiled warmly to her.

"Good morning, My sweet Sally.." He said in a gentle voice.

She said nothing and only smiled as she snuggled up close to him.

They remained cuddled together for another half hour wide awake before Sally stretched and yawned, moving away from Lightning and sat up, looking around.

"Are you finally ready to get up, Miss sleeping beauty?" He chuckled as he kissed the side of her head, rubbing her back gently.

"mmhm.." She tiredly muttered as she got up out of bed and stretched one more time. She realized she was only in her bra and underwear, forgetting to even put pajamas on last night. She didn't seem to care much, though. Taking one more careful look around, she finally realized she was in Lightning's room.

"Hey Stickers.. Let me borrow some of your clothes.." She tiredly muttered to him.

"Alright, fine. Here you go." He gave her a light grey top and his black pair of stretch pants she likes wearing because they're really comfortable. Putting her, or his, clothes on, she walked to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.

Lightning had already dressed himself and went to the bathroom with Sally and saw her fixing her long brown hair. He smiled and embraced her from behind, seeing she never even took the ring from last night off yet.

"Hi Sal.." He kissed her cheek as she turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Hello there..!" She looked at their selves in the mirror in front of them and smiled.

Lightning had glanced down at Sally's stomach and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny..?" She asked, giving him a strange look.

"Looks like someone's gaining a little weight there." Lightning slid a hand over her stomach and her face went red.

"I-I am not..!" She defended herself, taking his hands off of her stomach. He let go of her and she turned amd gave him a serious look but tried not to be too serious.

"Could you leave for just a moment? I have to do something really quick.." He asked him kindly as he stepped out of the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it. She prayed to God that the weight wasn't what she thought It was.

Quickly grabbing her hand purse, she unzipped a little pocket and took out a little device that was clearly a pregnancy test. She brought a small one with her just incase because she had started having symptoms of being pregnant.

She took a deep breath and sat down and did her business. When she was finished, she counted to three quietly to herself and brought the pregnancy test up to her eyes.

She immediately dropped the test onto the ground as she couldn't believe what she had just seen.

It was positive.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning of the Big Secret

It was positive.

Sally was frozen in shock. Her? Pregnant! This couldn't possible be! How would Lightning react when he found out? If she had a baby, that would mean that he would have to quit his racing career. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted to just keep it a secret from him for now until she's not able to hide it anymore. She wrapped the pregnancy test in toilet paper and threw it in the trash. She flushed then cleaned herself up, washing her hands, she let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall, letting the water run for a while longer.

Lightning didn't bother too much about Sally. He knew it was a normal... girl thing, but If she started becoming too unusual, he would then talk to her about it. He got up and brushed his hair out, trying to fix it. Bad hair day for him.

Sally turned the faucet off and opened the door. She walked out like nothing happened and said to Lightning,

"I'm getting hungry... Let's go to Flo's for breakfast!"

"Heh, Alright.. Let's go!" He threw a light grey sweater over himself and he gave Sally his favorite red one. She smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips and they both walked hand in hand to Flo's.

When they got there, mostly the entire town warmly greeted them.

"Hey Sally, Hey Lightning!" They all waved to them.

Ligbtning and Sally just smiles and waved back.

"Hello, you guys!" Sally said as they both walked over to a table near the window.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! How is the cutest couple in Radiator Springs doin' today?" Flo greeted them with a bright smile, always so happy and energetic.

"Hey Flo, we're doing great, Thanks!" Sally smiled to her.

"And what would you two like for breakfast today?" Flo asked the couple.

"just the usual?" Lightning said as Sally nodded and repeated to Flo.

"Just the everyday usual for both of us." Sally said to Flo kindly.

"Sure thing! Anything else?"

"Nope, That's it. Thanks!" Sally thanked Flo as she smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

"She's always so nice.." Sally said, twirling her finger around the rim of a little coffee cup on the table.

"You're just as nice." Lightning said, smiling a little as Sally softly laughed.

"Yeah, Thanks Stickers.." She said as she glanced back out the window. She saw red sitting on the ground watering some beautiful flowers he probably planted himself.

Sally sat there, staring out the window and thinking about certain things. Lightning was sitting there quietly, looking at Sally then out the window. Before they knew it, there food had been served and Lightning, with a smile on his face, watched Sally eat like she was starving.

"Hey, Hey, slow down there, Sal.." Lightning chuckled as he ate his own food.

Sally just glanced at him and continued eating, but less vigorously. When they had finished their nice breakfast, Lightning paid Flo and left. They walked around town together, just reminiscing for a while until afternoon came and Sally said to Lightning.

"I think I should be heading back to the cozy cone.. I have some paper work to do..." She said as she gave lightning a kiss and walked back while Lightning stayed there in town.

"Hey there, buddy!" Mater came up to Lightning and patted Lightning's shoulder.

"Hey there, Mater. What's goin' on?" Lightning asked Mater.

Eh, nutin much, just lookin for sumthin to do.. Hey, ya wanna go Fishin with me down by the creek?" Mater asked lightning who juat gave him the craziest look.

"Fishing? I thought you didn't even know how to fish!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Shoot, I've been fishin' since I wus real little. I'm like a pro!" Mater put his hands on his hips.

"Well then... lets go!" Lightning said as Mater went to go get the materials.

Back at the cozy cone Sally was sitting at the main desk doing her paperwork, but she kept getting distracted about her being pregnant. She just couldn't believe this was happening to her. She knew absolutely nothing about caring for a baby, so she knew she had quite some research to do.

Sally had finished her paper work and stapled the papers together and placed them in her drawer. She pulled out her laptop and flipped it open. She went on Google and looked up how deal with pregnancy, what to eat, and after it's born, how to care for the baby.

She spent nearly two hours on her computer when Flo came in and waved Hi to Sally.

"Hey Flo!" Sally said as Flo came up behind Sally and hugged her, looking at her laptop screen.

" 'How to properly take care of your baby.'?" Flo repeated, letting go of Sally and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something that I should know, Miss Sally?" Flo said, crossing her arms.

"Flo, promise you won't tell anyone but... This morning, I took a pregnancy test and It came out Positive. I'm pregnant.." Sally said as Flo clapped her hands together and said,

"Well, congradulations to you, Sally! Why don't you want anyone to know?" Flo asked her.

"Because.. For now, I want to keep It a secret from Lightning. When I get unbelievably big, I'll break the news to him.. I'm just not ready for anyone to know.. I truat you so I only told you.. You just promise you'll keep that a secret, Flo?"

"I promise, Sally. My lips are sealed." Flo said, smiling to her.

"Thanks.. I know I can always trust you.." Sally said to her, giving her a big hug.

"No problem.. If you need any help, just come see me, alright?"

"I will." Sally smiled, feeling a little more relieved now that she has someone to go to about this.

This pregnancy would be a lot of work but It's worth it.


	5. Chapter 5: Is This Confession

It's been close to 5 weeks since Sally had found out she was pregnant and her belly was really starting to expand. She was feeling nauseous in the mornings but not too bad and her appetite has just been crazy lately. Everyone in Radiator Springs had thought she was just gaining weight from all of the food she was eating. Sally was wearing lots of loose clothing so it would hide her stomach and she'd also be more comfortable.

It was late in the afternoon and Sally was having a nice little picnic with a few people from town.

Mater was spending time with lightning, talking to him down by the small river that was near by, Guido and luigi were sitting under a tree nice and relaxed, Doc and the Sheriff were busy having a conversation, Ramone was sleeping on a blanket that he layed out on the grass, and Sally and Flo were sitting on a blanket, having a nice little talk when Sally started feeling a little strange. Flo noticed Sally looking a little pale and she gently laid a hand on Sally's back.

"Hun, Are you alright?" Flo asked worriedly.

Sally put a hand over her mouth and jumped up, running behind the closest bush. Just then, lightning and Mater were walking back to them when Lightning saw Sally and got frightened. Flo was behind Sally, holding her hair back as she was vomiting.

"Sally!" Lightning ran up to her, everybody else sat up and wondered what was going on as they saw Mater, Flo and Lightning surrounded near a bush.

Sally tried her hardest to calm herself down and stop, but she just couldn't. After puking her guts out for a few long minutes, she leaned back against Flo, who held her up and put Sally's hair in a small bun to keep her hair from getting in the way.

"Sal, are you okay..?" Lightning worried as he kneeled down beside her limp body, putting a hand on her cheek, stroking her face gently.

"l'm fine.." She muttered and leaned more closer into Lightning's hand. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Lightnin' I think you should take her home, She isn't looking so good.." Flo said as she watched Lightning pick up Sally, carrying her safely in his arms.

"I will.. I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Yeah, Hope Sally feels better soon..!" Mater said as they walked off.

As Lightning arrived at Sally's place, He placed her on her bed carefully and proped her pillows up a bit, in case she got sick again. She let out a soft sigh and looked back at Lightning with half-lidded eyes.

Lightning kissed her forehead gently and sat beside her, holding her hand.

"How are ya feelin'..?" He asked Sally quietly.

"Better.." She replied in a whisper, looking out the window to her side.

"I think it's time... I tell you something.. Important, Stickers..." She said as she already started feeling sick all over again just thinking about it.

Lightning gave her a strange look.

"What is it..?"

"The morning I slept over at your place after that night, I found out some pretty interesting news, which could clearly explain why I haven't been feelin' so great these past few weeks.."

Lightning was sitting there, still as he could be, making Sally nervous to death.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and blurted out,

"I'm pregnant!"


	6. Chapter 6: Secret, no more

Silence.

Stare.

"W-Wh... WHAT!"

Sally moved herself back a little, staring at Lightning with a somewhat frightened and an 'are-you-mad?' expression.

"Lightning, I-"

"That's FANTASTIC, Sal!"

"W-What..?" Sally looked at him in shock as he gave her a gentle hug and kiss on the head.

"I thought you would be angry or... something..." She muttered as he looked at her.

"Why on earth would I be angry? This is amazing, Sal! We're finally having a kid! I just love it!" Lightning exclaimed, giving her a soft kiss.

She felt so relieved to know that Lightning wasn't angry at her and that he was really happy about it that. At least that's one thing off of her shoulders.

"How far along are you?" He ask, rubbing her stomach gently.

She smiled and lifted her shirt to show him her expanded belly.

"Hm.. About close to five weeks.." She said, looking down at her stomach.

Lightning moved down and kissed her belly softly, earning a small giggle from her.

"I can't wait to see it.." He said as he rubbed her belly gently, making her lay back down and close her eyes.

"You should take a little nap.." Lightning said sweetly as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead and got up as soon as she fell asleep.

He let out a quiet sigh and turned his head to look around a little. Her place was organized and clean, not a spec of dust to be seen. The only thing that caught his eye was a small book lying on the floor near her closet. He went and picked it up, looking at the cover of it. In nice red letters, It said,

'Journal – Not yours, Don't touch!'

Instead of opening it and seeing what was inside of it, He placed it on her table. He hated it when people was in his business, so he didn't do it to others, especially Sally.

Lightning glanced back at Sally one more time before he left, walking around town by himself and enjoying the silence.

The only thing Lightning had on his mind was the baby. He was finally going to be a father and get married to Sally. To him, his life finally felt.. complete. He sighed in content, smiling warmly.

"This is great.." He muttered to himself, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Whut is?" Mater snuck up behind him, saying.

Lightning jumped in surprise, turning around to face Mater.

"I thought I told you before, don't scare me like that, Mater!" Lightning slightly shook his head, sighing.

"Heheh, Sorry buddy! So, whut's great?" Mater asked again, walking with Lightning around the town.

"The fact that I'm getting married to Sally and I'm going go be a father-"

"You are!" Mater yelled, completely shocked.

"Yeah.. You didn't know yet?"

"Nope! Congrats, Lightnin'!" Mater patted him on the back a little roughly, hearing a grunt from Lightning.

"Uh huh, Thanks Mater.."

They both went quiet for a few seconds until Mater brought up an interesting question.

"Are ya still gonna be racing though? Havin' a kid to look after is gunna be pretty hard while having a career like that.." Mater told him, seeing that Lightning's face went serious and he stopped walking.

"I.. You're right, Mater..! I don't know HOW i'm suppose to take care of Sally and our child while I'm still racing.. I don't know, I.." Lightning sighed in frustration.

Mater gave Lightning a friendly hug. "Hey buddy, It'll be alright. If ya ever need anything, I'm always here for ya." Mater reassured him and smiled.

"Thanks, Mater, I really appreciate it.." Lightning said, feeling a little better but his thoughts still pondering on the big decision he would have to make soon

"Yer welcome buddy.." Mater said.

"I just don't think I can give up racing yet, It means a lot to me, but so does Sally.." Lightning stared up at the clouds, thinking.

"Well, having to be with Sally and the on-the-way baby is a once in a life time opportunity, don't ya think? To you, what do ya think is more important, Racing, or your new family?" Mater seemed to knock some sense into Lightning's head without even knowing it.

"You know, you're right, Mater..! This oppurtunity of getting married to the love of my life, taking care of Sal while she's pregnant and raising a child, It's way more important than racing. Maybe It's time for me to retire, don't you think?" Lightning stopped and turned to his friend.

"I think so. Still, you should maybe talk with Sally 'bout that. Maybe she'll give ya some advice too."

"Yeah, I will.."

"Seems like you have a lot to think about, Mr. McQueen!" Mater teased at him a bit.

Lightning just chuckled and nodded, replying with a simple,

"Seems like i do.."


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Be Stressed

This Saturday morning was a nice and peaceful, relaxing one. Sally had slept over at Lightning's place because she wanted to spend a little more time with him and he was completely alright with that...

Sally groaned tiredly and yawned as she sat up in Lightning's bed. She stretched herself out, carefully resting a hand on her expanded belly. Her half lidded eyes glanced around the room and she noticed that Lightning wasn't there. She stared in confusion, getting out of bed and hastily threw on some fresh clothes and washed up. She then slid her cell phone in her pocket and left his place, going into town.

She crossed her arms, shivering a little from the cool morning breeze but continued to walk into town until she seen something quite strange...

Lightning was leaning his shoulder against Flo's cafe, outside in the back with his cell phone pressed firmly against his ear.

Sally snuck up a little closer and hid behind the closest gas station and tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"...No... Listen, I said I can't race this season!... I just told you why!... Yeah, I understand... Alright... Oh shut u-!... What?... I said i'm sorry!... Yeah, okay... But, No promises...-"

Sally furrowed her brow in confusion. Who was he talking to? Who ever it was, it looks like Lightning was getting pretty ticked off...

"-Look, she's just way more important to me than racing!... I don't know... I'm still thinking about it... I still have to talk to her about it!... Yeah... Alright, fine!... Okay, goodbye..." Lightning slowly shut his phone and pressed his head against the wall, sighing loudly in frustration. Sally took this as an opportunity and quietly walked up behind him.

"Everything alright, Stickers...?" She said in a soft tone, still making him jump in surprise.

"What? Oh, Yeah, Sure..." He pushed his hair back, leaning his back against the wall.

"By the sounds of your yelling, I assumed that something was wrong..." She said, standing beside him.

Lightning couldn't stand the feeling of frustration, It made him remain upset for days and make him unable to sleep at nights... He shook his head and shoved his phone in his sweater pocket.

"Sal, I need to talk to you about a few things..." He said and suddenly his expression turned serious.

"What about?" She took hold of his hand, feeling him gently squeeze hers back in response.

"You'll see_.._. I don't want to talk about it here though... Follow me.." Lightning said, walking her to his car.

"Wheel Well?" Sally said in confusion.

"I just needed to talk to you in private about a few things and I thought this would be the best place to go with no distractions from anyone..." He said, walking her to a bench.

"So, what were you going to talk about?" Sally now gave him her full attention.

"Well, I wanted your input on something... I really, REALLY want to stay away from racing as much as possible so I can spend more time taking care of you and the baby. I would really hate to be on the track, worrying about you nonstop... So, I called up Harv and told him I wouldn't be racing for the rest of the season and he wasn't too happy about that... Racing really means so much to me, but you mean even more to me... I want to race, but then I want to be with you too... What do you want me to do, Sal? I'm just so confused, I don't know what to do anymore.." Lightning lowered his head into his hand, starting to feel a headache come on.

Sally wrapped her arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek gently.

"Just do what you feel is right.. I do fine on my own, I can manage. But then again, I do understand that you'd want to be with me during the pregnancy... It's all up to you, I don't mind at all if you go race." She said in a soft tone, making him feel a bit more at ease.

"I want to race, but i want to be with you... I can't do that at the same time!"

"Think of this... Which one is more important to you? Me? Or Racing? Choose one, and that would be your final decision.."

Lightning wasted no time in responding to her.

"You're obviously waaay more important to me than racing... This'll only happen once-in-a-lifetime, ya know..? I'm completely positive that I want to stay out this racing season and be with you.." He smiled and gave her a small gentle kiss on her lips, but stopped when she suddenly made a sound of discomfort.

"What's wrong?" He asked in worry when he saw her place both of her hands over her belly.

"Nothing, the baby's just kicking.." She laughed a bit, grabbing Lightning's hand and pressing it against her belly.

"Oh, I see what ya' mean.." He smiled and chuckled, keeping his hand on the same spot, feeling the baby kick it's tiny feet from inside her.

"Hey Stickers, I almost forgot to remind you about the wedding! We need to set a date for it!" She mentioned to him.

"Hm.. Lets have the wedding on august 9th.." Lightning wasted no time in saying.

"Wasn't that the-"

"First day we met?" Sally and Lightning both said at the same time and he smiled.

"Yeah... I thought that it would be nice to have it on that day.." He leaned back on the bench, looking up at the sky.

Sally stared at him lovingly with a smile on her face.

"That's perfect..." She whispered softly, leaning herself comfortably against his shoulder and staring up at the endless blue sky with her husband-to-be.


	8. Chapter 8: Things Are Getting Serious

It was reaching late evening, almost 7 pm, and Sally was at Doc's getting her weekly check up on the baby. Her and Lightning were in a room together, having a small conversation. Doc had finally walked into the room with a warm smile and said,

"The baby is 100% healthy and to answer your question from earlier today, Sally... It's a boy."

Lightning smiled widely and looked over at Sally who was just as happy as he was.

"That's amazing!" Sally laughed, holding Lightning's hand gently. She got up from the check up bed and followed Lightning to the door.

"Thank's doc" Lightning waved at him before him and Sally left and decided to return back to the cozy cone.

"Aren't you scared at all?" Lightning suddenly mentioned to her.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head to look at him.

"About having the baby! Aren't you scared about… you know, the actual _giving birth_ part of it? I would be scared out of my mind..." He chuckled to himself, wrapping an arm around Sally's waist while they walked together.

"Well, I am a bit scared because I won't know when or where I would have it... But besides that, I'm not really scared at all about it." She said while glancing down at her belly, placing a hand over it.

"You know, if you ever feel any pain, don't be afraid to tell me, okay? I know how you are..."

Sally rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, okay..."

When midnight came, Lightning was still wide awake, watching Sally sleep soundly beside him. He was unable to sleep for the last hour for some reason...

Lying on his side, he gently kissed Sally on her lips and whispered a quiet, "I love you." He lightly brushed his fingers through her hair, causing her lips to curl into a cute little smile and mutter something in her sleep.

Lightning chuckled softly to himself and lied back down, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before he actually fell asleep.

"mmngh..." Sally groaned, suddenly being woken up. She started to feel a bit strange, but shoved it off and sighed, trying going back to sleep.

Only seconds later, a fierce shot of pain went through her abdomen and she jolted up, hissing in pain. Her heart started to pound in terror.

She was terrified, knowing that tonight may be _the night_.

Trying to slide herself out of bed, the pain became so excruciating, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Oww..! LIGHTNING, WAKE UP!" She screamed in pain, but he only turned over, continuing to sleep. (He's a heavy sleeper!)

"LIGHTNING!" She slapped him upside the head, finally getting him to wake up.

"Wh…- SALLY! Are you okay!" He immediately started to freak out upon seeing her curled up in pain.

"Take me to Doc's, N- oowwwww!" She cried out, both of her arms curled around her stomach.

Lightning quickly threw on some clothes and wrapped her up in a light blanket, picking her up carefully in his arms and rushing her to Doc's as quick as possible.

"Doc, Wake up!" Lightning pounded on his door, getting Doc to finally open it.

"What is it? It's two in the morn-"

"ITHINKTHEBABY'SCOMMING!" Sally screamed, causing Doc's eyes to widen in shock and immediately lead them both into a room.

"Here, lie her down..." Doc gestured Lightning to a bed near a few medical machines and tools and he left the room to go grab a few things.

As soon as Lighting placed her gently down on the bed, Sally grabbed hold of Lightning's hand and nearly murdered it from her tight death grip, but he didn't care. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, caressing her hair soothingly to try to calm her down.

"Oh God, this huurts owww!" She shut her eyes in pain, squeezing Lightning's hand even harder.

"Okay, Okay... Sal, you're huting me..! Ow, Sal..! Sally!" Lightning shouted, Sally looking over to him with tear-stained eyes. She gave him an apologetic look and shook her head.

"Sorry Stickers.." She groaned and rested her right hand over her stomach, wincing and shouting one more time in pain.

As soon as Doc came back into the room, he quickly went to Sally side.

"Doc, could you give her some pain killers or something!" Lightning shouted over her screaming and Doc nodded, popping open a bottle of strong strength Tylenol.

"Here, try to sit her up so she can take this.." Doc said to Lightning.

"Can you sit up, Sal?" Lightning gently patted her shoulder and she nodded and attempted to sit up, Lightning's hands supporting her back as she did. She took the pill and small cup of water from Doc and took it, lying back down.

Lightning sat beside her on the bed while Doc was gathering together papers and medical tools/machines to see what was happening with Sally and the baby.

Minutes later, Lightning was told to leave the room for a moment and Doc tended to Sally. It was silent for a good five minutes until Doc finally came out of the room, slowly walking up to Lightning.

"Is she alright?" Lightning anxiously said, giving Doc his full attention.

"Yeah, She's alright. Just a false alarm.. Although, I do want her to stay the rest of the night so I can make sure the baby remains in good standing."

Lightning let out a loud sigh of relief, sitting down in a nearby chair and placed his head in his hands.

"You alright, Lightnin'..?" Doc asked in worry, kneeling down to Lightning's level.

"Doc, I..." Lightning sighed then scrunched his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know if I'm even ready to be a father, Doc... I'm still hardly an adult myself! I don't know if I can really do this…" He kept his gaze on the marble floor, listening to what Doc ad to say.

"It's all starting to sink in your head now, huh?" Doc placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder as a sign of support.

"Look, I know you'll be the greatest father for your son out there... By the time you know it, you won't even be worrying about that anymore because you'll be too busy realizing how amazing having a child really is. I know you can do it, kid..." Doc encouraged him, Lightning then sat up in his seat.

"But still, I don't even know how to care for a baby! When I'm out racing, I'll start feeling guilty about making Sally feel like she always has to be alone with the baby and do all of the work around here... I don't want that to happen!" Lightning quietly shouted in frustration.

"Now, you know that won't ever happen... Why don't you call off a few races to help out with Sally in the beginning until you two get adjusted again and then you can slowly start racing again. You don't have to completely quit racing just because you have a child. You can still race and at the same time be there to see him grow up. Maybe, he can even go to a few of your races, only with Sally's permission, of course. Look, just remember, you have full support from everyone here in Radiator Springs, even me. If you ever need _anything_, you know exactly where to go.." Doc patted Lightning gently on the back, seeing a smile form across Lightning's face.

"I guess you're right, Doc... Thanks." Lightning stood up and gave Doc a friendly hug, smiling.

"Your welcome, _'Rookie'_." Doc smirked, letting go of him and patted his back supportively.

Lightning chuckled and started his way down the hallway, headed back to the room Sally was in. He quietly opened the door and seen her fast asleep, both of her arms wrapped securely around her belly.

Lightning went up beside her and leaned down, lightly kissing her forehead.

"I can't wait for this..." He quietly muttered to himself, pulling up a chair and relaxed his head exhaustedly on the edge of the bed.

It wasn't long before morning came, the sun shone brightly through the window, everyone was just starting to wake up, and Lightning realized he was still in the small clinic room with Sally. He raised his head from the bed, seeing that Sally was still sleeping.

'She sure is sleeping a lot more lately...' Lightning thought to himself, getting up on his feet and looking around. Just at the right moment, Doc entered the room and waved to Lightning.

"Good morning...!" Doc whispered, as to not wake up Sally.

"Good mornin' Doc.." Lightning muttered, yawning softly and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ya need some coffee? I was just about to head over to Flo's and go grab some." Doc spoke quietly, assorting some papers from a table and clipping them together.

"Uh, yeah sure, Thanks..! I'll just have my usual regular. You remember which one, right?"

"Of course, 'cause we drink the same thing." Doc chuckled to himself before he left, leaving Lightning alone with Sally again.

Lightning saw a small movement on the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see her starting to finally wake up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty..!" Lightning smiled and sat on the side of her bed, brushing her hair from her face.

"Good morning, Stickers..." She mumbled before she yawned and sat herself up in bed.

"Did you sleep well?" He mentioned and she nodded,

"I slept alright."

Sally looked over towards the window near her bed and was thinking about something.

Lightning noticed that she had gone silent and glanced over at her and seen that she looked mesmerized.

"Something on your mind?" He spoke up, making her snap back to reality and look at him.

"I just realized something..." She looked over at him.

"What?"

"The baby is supposed to be due very soon and we don't have _anything_! We still need to get him a bed, blankets, diapers, bottles, and all of that stuff… I think we should get working on that today just to get it out of the way…" She said while she brushed out her messy hair.

"Alright, we can do that." Lightning agreed and just as he was about to stand up, Doc had come back to deliver some coffee.

"Hey, good morning Sally!" Doc said cheerfully as he handed Lightning his coffee.

"Good morning Doc" Sally waved and smiled sweetly.

"Here, Flo told me to give you this. She said it's a red raspberry tea and she made it all by herself. She knew that drinking other teas with caffeine wouldn't be so good for the baby, so she made you this one, 100% safe." Doc said as he carefully handed her the tea in some sort of see-through re-usable plastic cup.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm gonna have to thank her personally for this." Sally took a sip of the perfectly warm temperature tea.

"s'it good?" Lightning watched as she took her first sip.

"Very." She replied with a smile.

"Well, I ought to get going now. I have some work I need to finish up. You two are free to leave when ever you'd like... See ya later!" Doc said before taking his leave.

"We should get goin' too.." Sally muttered and placed the beverage on the side table by her and slid her legs over the edge of the bed. Lightning put his coffee down and held out his right arm to her. She took hold of his arm and finally got up on her feet, standing like a pregnant woman would.

"You're getting huge...!" Lightning teased, lying a hand over her belly.

Sally just chuckled and playfully hit the side of his arm before they grabbed their things and left.

Lightning and Sally walked hand in hand while on their way back to the Cozy Cone, having a random little talk about cakes.

Nearby at Flo's café, Ramone, Sheriff, Filmore and Sarge were outside in front of the café, taking advantage of the nice cool morning.

"Sally! Lightnin'! Goodmornin' you two!" Flo hollered over to them both, making them turn their heads towards her.

"Hi, Flo!" "Hey, you guys!" Lightning and Sally both greeted them, walking towards them.

"How's the baby doin', sweetheart?" Flo asked, gently rubbing Sally's belly.

"He's doing great so far... It's just getting a little stressful having to wake up in the middle of the night, thinking I'm about to have the baby-"

"...False alarms?"

"Yeah..." Sally sighed, not wanting to remember what even happened just last night.

"Ah, sorry to hear that.. It's be all over soon, just keep hangin in there and stay strong!" Flo gave her a small quick hug, patting her back reassuringly.

"By the way, thanks for that tea this morning. It was really really good." Sally added.

"Oh, no problem at all, Dear...!"

Lightning then came up behind Sally and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, smiling.

"Oh, you two are soo cuute together! Have you decided the day for the wedding yet?"

"Actually, yeah! On August 9th."

"Ah, that's only in 2 weeks, isn't it?" Flo gave them a skeptical look.

"It's that close!" Sally glanced back at Lightning who laughed a bit nervously.

"Well... uh.. Yeah." Lightning said, putting a hand behind the back of his neck.

"If that's the case, We should maybe have a little private wedding, right here in Radiator Springs. What do you think...?" Sally asked him.

"Sounds nice!"

"Great! Looks like I'm takin' you dress shopping soon, Sally!" Flo cheered happily as Sally giggled at her.

"Alright Flo... It was nice seeing ya this morning, but Lightning and I should really get goin now. We have to go out and start getting things for the baby.." Sally said as Lightning nodded at Flo.

"Ooh boy, Good luck with that!" Flo laughed a bit, waving goodbye to them.

As soon as they got back to the cozy cone, they went into their own rooms and changed into some better clothes and washed up.

As soon as they finished, Sally met up with Lightning at his car and got in, looking at him with a smile,

"Alright, Let's do this."

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

A/N: omg, many mistakes that you may find if you look closely… I didn't know where to stop, I fail! It's three in the morning where I'm trying to write this, which was the second biggest mistake i've ever done in mah life… First mistake was trying to walk sideways... ANYWAY, next chapter will be sort of a filler chapter, I've decided to write out just their shopping experience. To them being complete idiots, to trying to fit all their things in Lightning's small car xD it'll be quite a funny one, so look out! Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9: Worst Shopping Experience

A/N: This is filler chapter. Say Hello! :D

。。。。。。。。。。。

"Alright, what's first on the list?" Sally asked, resting a hand on her hip.

"First on the list, is clothing." Lightning said, glancing around the rather nicely decorated store for the clothing isle.

"Right.." She whispered to herself, finally finding the clothing isle and began her shopping immediately.

Shopping for baby clothes wasn't that hard as they thought. In only a matter of fifteen minutes, Sally had found two blanket sleepers, three pairs of socks/booties, five pajama stretch suits, two dress-up outfits, one Hat and one sweater. (:D I fail -.-)

Next, was finding the right baby crib, a baby mattress, and fitting sheets to go with it.

The moment Sally had her back turned, Lightning seemed to be having his own fun. He had picked up a small baby toy that was a squishy-cute yellow octopus toy that was no bigger than his hand. When Sally turned back to the cart and tossed in a few crib sheets, she seen Lightning playing around with the toys and laughed, getting his attention.

"Havin' fun there?" Sally giggled, making him blush in embarrassment.

"I-It's cute!" He said in defense, showing her the toy he had now become attached to.

Sally shook her head, softly laughing and she gestured her hands towards her.

"Come on, Stickers." She smiled and walked into the next isle.

Lightning shrugged and tossed his new toy into the cart and followed right after Sally.

So quickly, their first cart was already full, so Sally made Lightning run all the way back to the front of the store to get another cart while she continued her shopping. She browsed around at all of the selections of diapers, baby lotions, baby wipes, diaper rash ointments, toys, changing mats, tissues, ect.

It was overwhelming for her to have to make sure she had everything that they would need for this. She wasn't so excited about paying for all of this stuff though. Could you imagine how much all of this stuff would cost? There goes Lightning's credit card...!

As soon as Lightning came sprinting back with a new cart, Sally already had an armful of items that she immediately threw into the cart and went back into the isle, came back with a few other things, and repeated that same process over and over again for nearly a full dreadful hour.

At this point, Sally was beyond exhausted. Lightning could see how tired she looked by just the way she was standing and he went up to her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist and rested his head lightly on her shoulder.

"Oh, you look so tired, babe.. Why don't you go sit down over there and I'll finish shopping for you..?" He offered sweetly, which made her suddenly smile and kiss him as a thank you.

"Oh, thank you, Stickers! You're so sweet..! Here's the list, make sure you find a stroller and a car seat, I forgot to add that on there.." Sally told him.

"Got it." Lightning nodded and walked her over to the nice little sitting area and left the one full cart next to her so he wouldn't have to push it around.

"Okay, let's see here..." Lightning muttered to himself, scanning over the list a bit.

He went through nearly 7 isles of toys, blankets, special room monitors, and unfortunately, the breast feeding isle. Lightning was starting to feel sorry for all of the crap the women have to deal with during pregnancy and caring for the baby once it's born. It made him relieved and 'glad' that he's a guy.

Continuing his shopping, he finished off with a 3 pack of multi-colored pacifiers, and went back to where Sally was resting. She was keeping herself busy by reading a bunch of the baby product descriptions. Lightning made his way up to her with the last full cart and held his arms in the air as a sign of exhaustion and defeat.

"I. Am. DONE."

Sally smirked and got up, pushing the lighter cart beside Lightning.

"Did you find everything on the list?" She asked, and he nodded yes.

"Yeah, found everything on there.."

"Great." She gave a thumbs up, and a cashier opened a new register for them.

"Hello!" The cashier lady smiled to them.

"Hi..!" Sally politely waved and returned the smile and started helping Lightning put things on the black conveyer belt.

Quickly, the cashier began scanning everything and placing everything into the bags, product coordinated. Clothes in one bag, toys in the other, ect.

First cart, done. And just everything in that single cart came up close to $200. Just wait for the grand total... Onto the second cart, Sally watched as every beep of the register, the higher the total cost went. Finally, as the last product beeped through the machine, the cashier announced the grand total to them.

"OK, your grand total is $931.21!"

"Nine hu... my god..." Lightning muttered to himself and handed the cashier his credit card.

"Good thing you actually 'have' money to spend. Just saying..." Sally chuckled, handing him his credit card back.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I love you.." He teased her and kissed the side of her head gently, walking off with a small smile.

Lightning and Sally each took a cart and wheeled them out to Lightning's car. The temperature outside, However, was burning hot, like walking into an oven!

"Damn, It's hot out here..!" Lightning said, throwing his sweater off and put it over the side of the cart he had. As soon as they approached his car, they both stared at eachother blankly with the carts in front of them.

"Alright, we could uh... You can... um... Let's just..." Sally trailed off, trying to figure out how to fit everything in.

"Let me see here..." Lightning muttered to himself. He pulled over the cart filled with only the small bags and started filling the back part of the car with each and every bag, leaving no room for anything more, which was bad. He stood there and threw a hand over his head in frustration, looking back at the cart with the massively big boxes and then back at his car.

"Dammit!" Lightning shouted and kicked his own car.

Sally opened the front door and sat down on the seat and sighed, feeling herself starting to sweat. She watched as Lightning was trying to figure out what to do.

"Try taking everything out, then putting the boxes down flat on the seat then putting as much bags on top of it as possible until no more can fit and the rest of the bags, you can put with me." Sally suggested to him and Lightning stopped for a second.

"I'll try…" He sighed.

Turns out, everything went as expected and only a remainder of four bags were left, so Sally took them in and put them down in front of her. Lightning tiredly got into the car and let out a loud sigh of relief, glancing over at Sally.

"Well, we did it!" Lightning gave Sally a high-five and just as he thought everything was all fine now, he was completely wrong.

Just as he put his keys in the ignition and gave it a twist, it stuttered, and didn't turn on.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening..!" Lightning shouted, slamming his hands on the wheel.

"Are you kidding me...?" Sally yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Stupid car...!" He mumbled angrily and sat back in his seat, arms crossed.

Sally sighed and pulled out her phone, flipping it open and dialing.

"I'll call Mater..." She said as if it were a normal-everyday thing.

。。。。。

A/N: Should I have kept going! Yes! No! Lol! This was pretty fun to write! :D Btw, Lightning and Sally DID make it home safely, don't have a spaz.. To be completely honest, I was too lazy to go over this story to make sure everything was right… . I wanted to update faster! Lol  
>You know what, I want to go to Disney World. Like, Right now... Do you know what I've really been doing these past couple of days instead of updating my stories? Watching Cars and Cars 2 everyday OVER AND OVER, then watching a bunch of DisneyPixar movies. I'm such a massive Disney/Pixar fanatic... xD Anyway, Next chapter will take a while to write, so just keep waiting patiently…  
>Magic Bananas! :P<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Wedding Day

A/N: OMG, It's finally here! Their wedding day! I'm tellin' you right now, this is gonna be quite a long chapter, you may have to finish reading another day! Haha, jk jk :D Well, have fun reading!

「Happy Nut」～

。。。。。。。。

Today's the day! The wedding day! Oh, It's so exciting to know that Sally's baby will be here very soon, too! She is only days away and everyone can only wait anxiously.

Sally and Lightning weren't in town today though. Doc had gone out with Lightning to find him an outfit to wear for the wedding. Sally had too, went out with Flo to find herself a nice wedding dress that she would hopefully be happy with walking down the Isle. Sally was never one to pe picky, so Flo knew it would be quite simple to find one. Maybe.

The town wanted to keep them both away from Radiator Springs so they would have enough time to decorate and set up.

Meanwhile, Flo had driven Sally to a Bridal Gown store to help her find her dress. Seeing that Sally 'was' pretty huge, it would be a bit difficult to find the perfect dress that would be beautiful but yet comfortable for her.

Inside, a kind employee by the name of Lorraine was there to greet them and to also help Sally find her dress.

"So, I see you have a baby on the way! Congratulations!" Lorraine mentioned to Sally cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Sally smiled happily, resting a hand over her belly.

"You're welcome... Ok! The wedding is today, am I correct?" She asked Sally and Flo.

"Yep! Seeing that she's well... pregnant, do you have any Maternity dresses?" Flo asked in curiosity, Lorraine immediately nodding her head yes.

"Oh, of course..! If you will please follow me..." She gestured her hands toward herself, Sally and Flo being led into an entirely different part of the store way in the back just for women who were pregnant. Pretty amazing!

"We have hundreds of dresses that just might be the perfect one for you. Please, take a seat and I will be right back." Lorraine said and sprinted off into another room.

Sally and Flo both sat down in a very nice seating area and in front of them was a white pedestal surrounded by large mirrors and other wedding dresses lined against the wall. What made it really nice is that they even had beautiful elegant music playing softly through out the store.

(Bitter:Sweet- A Moment. LISTEN TO IT ON YOUTUBE or something. That's the song I'm talking about lol)

"Do ya know what kind of dress you want?" Flo brought up to Sally.

"Not so sure about that yet..." Sally sighed in nervousness, anxiously tapping her foot on the carpeted floor.

The woman had just then come back with a measuring tape draped around her neck, a pencil in her hair and a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"Alright, let's get started! Do you have any specific dress that you're looking for? Color? Design?" Lorainne asked, taking a seat beside them.

"Well, I'm wanting a dress that's simple, but has an elegant look to it. I kind of want the dress to trail behind too. Something like that."

"Okay, can i just take a quick measurement...?" Lorraine asked Sally, pulling off the measuring tape from her neck and wrapping it around Sally's hip, waist, the size of her full belly, ect. As soon as she finished, Lorraine tucked her pencil back in her hair and nodded, muttering a "mmhm!" to herself before going to get a few dresses.

Flo smiled warmly, watching as Sally was glancing around at the dresses.

"I never thought this day would come..." Sally quietly whispered, slowly sitting back down.

"Ohh, I remember the day Ramone and I got married. It was the happiest day of my life..." Flo said in a soft tone, still smiling warmly.

"Where did you have your wedding at...?" Sally asked in curiosity.

"Radiator Springs... We both wanted to be around our friends, well, family, and everybody did such a wonderful job at decorating the place. I'm sure everyone will pitch in to make your wedding 10x as better!"

Sally smiled and stood up again as Lorraine came back with about 6 long dresses over her shoulders.

"Woah, that's... a lot.." Sally laughed a bit, taking a glance at the dresses Lorraine had.

"Yeah, quite a lot! To start off, I have this dress. It's a simple, long crème silk dress that has a small elegant floral design on the bottom of it. The top part appears strapless but has an off of the shoulder part of it. Care to try it on?" Lorraine handed Sally the dress.

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Sally said before going into the dressing room and changing. When she had the dress on, she felt beautiful in it, but something didn't exactly feel right. Now, she wanted to hear Flo's opinion.

When Sally came walking out of the dressing room and onto the pedestal, Flo and Lorraine both let out a small "Aww..!".

"It is beautiful, but... It just doesn't feel right on me. I think it's a little too plain."Sally said while she turned to face Lorraine and Flo so they could see too.

"You know, you're right... It doesn't really show your personality too much. It's too dull. In my opinion, I don't think that dress is for you, Sally..." Flo said and watched Sally nod her head, agreeing with Flo.

"Alright, onto the next dress!" Lorainne happily said.

。。。。。。。

"Finally, one that looks good on you!"

Lightning rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, staring at himself in the mirror. He had tried on over 4 different suits, but none looked so great on him so a worker there decided to assist him. Therefore, Lightning found an eye catching midnight black suit with a simple red tie and formal black shoes. Pretty simple, and actually fit him.

Lightning decided to go with that outfit and bought it. Him and Doc were finished with shopping, they stopped at a few more stores to pick up some things and began the 45 minute drive back home.

(that part I kinda screwed up on :P)

。。。。。。。

"Pass me the ribbons!"

"Ribbons!"

"Now, the tape!"

"Tape!"

Everybody in Radiator Springs was working as fast as they could inside of the court room. Actually, it didn't even look like a court room any more! This is where Lightning and Sally wanted to have the wedding in because it's where they really first met.

Starting with the windows, they each had white ribbons and streamers hanging down from it, the podium that would usually be there was easily taken down and put in the storage room for now and in replace of that, was a lovely white arch made out of white flowers that Red grew himself, down the isle was a long white silk carpet that Sally would soon walk down, church pews on each side and decorated with flowers and ribbons, and red flower petals beautifully scattered across the white carpet.

"Alright, great job everyone! All we need to do now is put together the white rose bouquet and decorate the entrance!" Sheriff announced to everyone before getting back to work.

Filmore and Sarge were cleaning up any mess that was left behind, Guido and Luigi were busy making sure decorations were perfect, Mater was putting up the rest of the ribbons and streamers, Red was putting the bouquet together, Sheriff was looking out after everyone, Ramone was individually spray painting random flowers on the arch with a slightly glittery red, as told by Sheriff.

Everybody in town pitched in to help, which made everything go by much faster. By the time they finished, everybody was left a mess and had to clean themselves up.

Project: Court Room to Wedding Hall, complete!

。。。。。。。

Here it is, the final dress! Sally tried on 6, nearly 7 wedding dresses on but this last one was definately it.

The moment she stepped onto the pedestal, Lorraine and Flo stared in awe, speechless. One glance at herself in the mirror, even Sally herself was speechless.

"Goodness..." Sally whispered, a smile forming across her lips happily.

"You look so beautiful..!" Flo approached Sally and took a closer look at the dress.

Lorraine suddenly came up behind Sally and swiftly placed a long veil that had small traces of tiny crystals into her hair.

"Now, you look absolutely stunning..." Lorraine smiled sweetly.

Sally took one last long look at herself and instantaneously nodded her head, turning back towards Flo.

"This is it!" Sally exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Oh, Lightning is gonna love this!" Flo giggled.

And like they said, they had purchased the dress and left the store. Now, to head back home and get ready for this wedding!

。。。。。。。

As the time drew closer and closer, the clock ticking at it's equal pace, the Bride and Groom were in their bedrooms, preparing for the moment that they would soon be pronounced Husband and Wife.

Sally stared at herself in the mirror, starting to feel a little panicky. She worried about what would happen if something were to suddenly go wrong. What about her baby? She started feeling a little sick to her stomach, but she tried shoving it off. She sighed anxiously, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Gently sliding her hands over her belly, she glanced down and whispered soothingly,

"I'll see you soon, my baby..."

。。。。。。。

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Hey, McQueen, ya ready!" mater shouted out in front of Lightning's door.

"U-Uh, yeah..! Hold on!" Lightning nervously said, quuckly adusting his clothes and hair before going outside to find Mater waiting patiently with his arms crossed.

"Woo-wee! Do yuu look fancy!" Mater chuckled, walking with Lightning back to the court room.

"Yeah, Thanks..." Lightning said in an obvious nervous tone, making Mater glance back at him.

"Hey, you alright? Just a little nervous ther..?" Mater slightly frowned.

"Yeah, you could say that.." Lightning sighed, shoving a hand in his pocket.

"There ain't nothin' to be nervous about, you should be excited!" Mater patted him on the back supportively.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Lightning sighed and stopped walking dead in his tracks when Mater opened the door to the room the wedding would be held in. Everybody in town was sitting and waiting around patiently for him and Sally to arrive. When they heard the door open, they all turned around to face Lightning.

"Woah, you guys did all of this...?"

Mater nodded happily and slowly walked Lightning inside, standing under the arch near Sheriff who would be the "Minister".

(lol :D)

Lightning stood there patiently until he saw the large doors open once again and everybody stood up on their feet and looked back towards the door. Sally slowly walked down the isle with a soft smile across her lightly glossed lips and a bouquet of freshly picked white roses clutched in her hands resting above her big baby belly.

Her dress trailed along behind her with a few flower petals that was placed amongst it too. The dress was strapless and had a wrap around part to it up to her waist, delicately shaping her large belly. The lower part appeared to be layered off to one side of the dress, and a small glimpse of her cremé colored high heels were seen. Her hair was down in beautiul long curls and her vail flowed down perfectly around her.

Lightning was at awe and speechless, he could hardly even think straight. When she finally approached him, she took her place in front of him and smiled even more when she noticed that he was indeed, blushing and looked nervous than ever.

"_Someone_ looks nervous.." She whispered to Lightning and chuckled to herself.

"If you only knew..." He muttered under his breath quietly, glancing over to Sheriff.

Sheriff immediately cleared his throat and as everybody sat back down, he began the service.

They both tenderly held each other's hands and just then, Sally started feeling nausea take over her and she felt her baby move around inside her, kicking pretty hard. She made a face, which made lightning notice and start to silently worry about her...

Sheriff, who was holding the two wedding rings on a small white pillow, handed Lightning the first ring and said,

"The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you, Lightning McQueen, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

"Sally Carrera, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you." Lightning took her hand, and slid the golden ring smoothly onto her finger.

"By the same token, Sally Carrera, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

"Lightning McQueen, I... I give you this... this ring as a symbol of my love and… faithfulness to you..." Just as she slid the ring onto his finger, she felt a though she was about to faint right there but she hid it as best as she could.

"Pronouncement Before these witnesses, you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Sheriff took one small step back and watched with small tears in his eyes.

Just as they shared their lovely and passionate kiss, everybody stood up and cheered happily, Doc surprisingly even shedding a few tears.

Everything was perfect... What else could possibly go wrong on such a wonderful day?

Lightning and Sally broke their kiss turned to face everyone and smile. It was all perfect. But, to Sally's horror, she felt as if something had just busted inside of her and felt something drip down her leg. Everyone was too excited to notice except Sally, who was freaking the hell out. She very quickly turned around and pressed a hand against her 'area', and right there she knew it. In a state of panic, she clenched a hand against her stomach and shouted in terror,

"M-MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

。。。。。。。

Well, thar you have it! Finally! What will happen to poor Sally? D:

lol, You don't have to read this section below, but if you want to, ok!

Tullé: (Pronounced as "Tool") - noun 1. a thin, fine, machine-made net of acetate, nylon, rayon, or silk.

Example: .

Know now? :D For those who didn't know what Tullé was, thar! lol :D

Here's what the first dress kinda looked like. The one Sally tried on but didn't work out lol

First dress: .

And this right here, is similar to Sally's final dress choice, but the bottom has layers of tulle and it trails out longer behind her and is for maternity in the story.

Similar to the dress Sally bought:

Gosh, I'm such an information freak xD hope you enjoyed this! Bai :3


	11. Chapter 11: Delivery

Warning: Some content of this chapter may be disturbing and/or disgusting to those who don't know the true (beautiful) meaning of birth. If you do not like it, please skip the part. (I tried my hardest not to make it so graphic!) If you are a mature person like me, you deserve a cupcake... ANYWAY,  
>Viewers discretion is advised. :3<p>

。。。。。。。

It's been one hell of a day for Lightning, or really, for Sally. Just after their wedding, Sally's water unexpectedly broke, leaving her now-husband, frightened to death. She had ended up going back home with Lightning right after the wedding service so she could at least try to calm her nerves down a little before they would leave. Leave where, you ask? Well...  
>A few weeks ago during the time Sally and Lightning were talking about how and where she would want the baby delivered, Flo had introduced them to a birthing center she had heard of before and had a massive amount of positive reviews about the environment and service there. The mentioning of an underwater birth was brought up, and Sally decided that she would rather do it that way, which was a much more natural birthing option and would be more comforting for Sally, for she really didn't want to be wrapped up in unnecessary heaps of IV's and have the nurses take her baby away before she could even hold it.<p>

Close to an hour later, Sally's labor pains slowed down and Lightning packed their bags with the things they would need during their stay at the birthing center. Sally was pacing back and fourth from one wall to the other, trying to get her mind off of the labor pains.

"You alright, babe?" Lightning asked in a fairly worried tone while tossing the last of their clothes in a black duffel bag.

"Yeahh... Are you almost done?" She spoke uneasily, her hands nuzzled under her belly as support.

"I'm finished, Let's go!" He shouted as he hurriedly opened the door for her, the duffel bag thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

。。。。。。。

The moment they admitted into TBC (The Birthing Center), Given their own private room with a bathroom, and assisted by their Mid-wife, It seemed almost unreal that the place was nicer than they had expected and everyone was so kind and helpful. Their room seemed like they were in their own house, no sign of any hospital equipment or anything!  
>Hearing a knock on their door, Lightning opened it, only to let their assigned Midwife enter the room.<p>

"Hi, I'm Emiline, I'll be your Midwife for the time you'll be staying here." She kindly introduced herself to Sally and Lightning, a small little clip board tucked under her right arm. She was a beautiful woman; Had vibrant green eyes, almost similar to Sally's and straight dark red hair that was tied back in a loose, messy bun. Her complexion was perfect, no flaw to be seen but seemed to be in her early 30's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Sally and that's my husband, Lightning." Sally rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Lightning McQueen? Well, Isn't this amazin'! I watch you at your races on tv with my son at home, you're pretty amazing, If I should say so myself...!"

"Hah, Thanks." He smiled kindly, already being used of people saying things like that.

"Sure! So, I never knew you had a girl friend-" Emiline started but Lightning immediately cut in,

"Actually, she's my wife. We just recently got married not too long ago.."

"Goodness, congratulations you two! You're very lucky to have such a lovely, beautiful woman in your life, McQueen."

Lightning's face grew a slight tinge of red at her words. Sally let a smile form across her lips and glanced aside towards Lightning.

"I hope he realizes that, too." Sally chuckled along with Emiline, watching him just awkwardly stand there.

"Well, let's get you all settled in, shall we?" Emiline said with a smile.

。。。。。。。

Lights dimmed, soft music playing, the feel of the warm, purple light illuminated water caressing her skin, and that feeling you get when you're so calm, you're almost hypnotized. Yep, this birth would be one to remember.  
>Sally was assisted into the jacuzzi type bathtub in the bathroom to help keep her stress levels down while she was in labor. She was in her bikini bathing suit, but only the actual top part was on. She didn't feel really comfortable being completely naked...<p>

Lightning was inside of the tub with her as support and for comfort. Sally was sitting upon his lap comfortably at an angle so she was almost lying down on her back, but on him. (A/N: Btw, yes, he is wearing swim shorts -.-) She kept her eyes closed and let her body remain calm. Since she was now fully dialated, she was starting to feel the pain trying to overcome her again, but Emiline told her in a soft voice to relax and take calm, deep breaths an relax her muscles. It was called Hypnobirthing, what Sally was doing. It was really helping a lot, definately 100% effective...  
>Lightning continued his little "Therapeutic session" with Sally, which was gently brushing his fingers through her hair and little butterfly kisses here and there. (AN: Ooh, that rhymed! :D)

Sally took a smooth, deep breath and started to feel unbelievable pressure towards her bottom area. She even started feeling like a dishrag being wrung out dry, but from inside out, it was getting pretty intense. The pain was mostly radiating through out her lower back and around her uterus area, it felt like very very severe menstural cramps, but off the scale, painful.  
>Emiline noticed Sally's clear signs of discomfort and whispered a small "It's alright..." to her. Sally emited a low groan and lifted herself up off of Lightning and leaned forward over the side of the tub on her knees, resting her head on the edge.<p>

"If you feel the urge to push, don't hold back." Emiline whispered to Sally and soon after that, she began pushing.  
>Lightning checked under the water to see if any of the baby was out yet but still, nothing.<p>

"You got it, Sal... You can do it.." He whispered soft encouragement to his wife.

She only groaned in response and the contractions started lessening little by little again. She soon enough stopped her pushing and relaxed herself. Lightning gave her a little gentle back massage, hoping that would help lessen a little pain. Sally exhaled deeply at the touch of his hands, he was literally undoing the knots in her lower back.

"...mmmmm..." Sally moaned out. Making vocal noises actually helped her out in a way that mystified her.

Emiline momentarily left the room and came walking back in with an EFM (Electronic Fetal Heart Monitoring lol) device in her hand. She kneeled herself down beside Sally and dipped her hand into the water, pressing the end of the wired device to Sally's belly.  
>The second the device touched her, Sally felt her heart melt in pure bliss. The sound of her baby's beautiful quick heart beat encouraged her, even made her adrenaline start to rush and made her unbelievably excited. She couldn't wait to meet her baby.<p>

"Heart rate is excellent!" Emiline said, "She'll be here very soon, are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sally exclaimed with a chuckle, hearing a small laugh from Lightning as well.

"Alright then, let's do this." Emiline said deterministically.

Lightning was right behind her to catch the baby when it was time. Emiline was also watching very closely and carefully. As the time drew closer and closer, It was finally time.  
>After many pushed and curses under her breath, part of the baby's head was finally seen by Lightning. The small purple light that was in the tub made it very easier to see the baby since it lit up all of the water, making it glow.<p>

Sally felt like she was being ripped apart when the babys head was coming out. She couldn't take the pain, but wasn't about to give up yet. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look towards her bottom area. She did indeed, see the head coming out and swiftly moved a hand down and helped maneuver the baby out very gently.  
>The feeling of her skin stretching was painful, but amazing, she didn't even know her body was capable of doing that!<br>She lied herself back against the wall and was near exhaustion. Lightning brushed her hair out of her face and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Oooh, get out of me!" Sally shouted to her baby, pressing her hands against her belly.

Lightning couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He sat in front of her in the tub, carefully watching his wife push right before him.

"Here comes the head..." Emiline said, leaning over the tub and guiding the baby through. Sally kept pushing until she couldn't take it any longer.

"There you go, give one more big push, Sal!" Lightning felt himself growing happy every second as he protectively held the baby's head, then shoulders, then in an instant, it's entire body.  
>Sally exhaled loudly, taking her newly born crying baby in her arms, feeling tears escape her eyes.<p>

"Ah, A beautiful, healthy baby boy...!" Emiline smiled, removing her soiled gloves and watched happily as Sally and Lightning enjoyed their first few minutes with their baby.

"He has your eyes..." Lightning whispered to Sally softly, a smile visible across his lips.

Sally exhaustively nodded her head back and softly smiled in pure bliss. The feel of her son's soft skin against hers was incredible. Nothing could describe how amazing this moment felt. Both with their new child and the best moment of their lives, knew that this would definitely be the start of a beautiful, beautiful family...

A/N: I have to say sorry again that I haven't been updating n a while. Making hula hoops with my mother is long and tedious! Yep, I make my own hula hoops and sell them all around the city of Chicago and some part of Indiana. If you live in Chicago, come visit me at Magnificent Mile this Autumn and if you're lucky, you'll get to see a few tricks with hula's! Hahah

But yeah... Have you ever heard of Kuroshitsuji? If u haven't, WATCH IT. DO IT NOW.

:3 Laterz~


End file.
